


One - Shot Corner

by SketchyProxy



Category: KER Productions, Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyProxy/pseuds/SketchyProxy
Summary: Some One - Shot stories I wrote for my original characters, or during last years creative Writing Class





	1. A Late Night Call

The brunette haired woman carefully sauntered out of her kitchen a mug in her hands. She trudged into the living room before gently settling herself down onto her couch checking the time on her phone. 2:35 AM, She let out a light sigh before shifting to make herself comfy, the young brunette hadn’t been able to sleep and instead of just continuing to toss and turn all night she decided to get up and make herself a warm cup of tea. The warm drink always seemed to help put her to peace, and get her back to sleep.

The woman carefully tucked her legs close to her body as she leaned against the back of the couch listening to the beautiful silence that resonated through the air at 2:35 in the morning. Even though she didn’t have to worry about waking anyone she just remained silent. She carefully took a couple sips of the warm drink she had, feeling tranquil. That was till her phone, that was resting on the coffee table in front of her, started buzzing followed by the screen lighting up.

Without even checking the number the brunette carefully picked up the phone answering it. “Hello?” She chirped contently for it being so early in the morning, a silence fell over the other line. “S-specter?” an unsure voice sounded from the other line, the brunette perked up hearing her familiar nickname and cracked a small smile, “Good Morning sweetheart, I didn’t think I’d be hearing from you so early in the morning” The brunette replied with a light chuckle as her voice held a teasing tone.

“Sorry, I was trying to call someone else… I must have dialed the wrong number” The voice on the other line mumbled, it was obvious by his tone he was disheartened about something. The smile fell from the brunette’s face as she carefully placed her mug down on the coffee table, “Is there something wrong Aeterno?” she questioned using the man on the other line’s nickname as well.

Silence fell over the line, “Aeterno?” Specter questioned her voice starting to fill with concern, she quickly straightened up feeling her anxiety start to pick up when she didn’t get an answer right away. “Sorry Specter” The voice on the other line finally replied, the tone he continued to hold sounded so empty and hollow. “Aeterno, are you okay?” The brunette questioned, she knew something was wrong and from the way he was taking a lot time to reply it didn’t sound good.

“If you don’t answer you give me no choice but to come over” Specter replied once again after another long silence. This quickly drew an answer from the man on the other line, “N-no please don’t… Just… I’m sorry for making you worry Specter” He mumbled, his voice cracking slightly. “I didn’t want to stress you out, but for some reason I dialed your number instead of the suicide hotlines” he mumbled. At this point Specter could hear his voice strain slightly as if he was trying to keep from crying.

Specter let out a sigh and unconsciously stood up from her spot, “It’s okay Aetie, are you sure you don’t want me to come over?” She questioned again ready to get her keys and head out of her apartment if he needed it. “N-no, please don’t I’m at the lab, and… I’d really just like it if you stayed on the phone for a little while longer” Aeterno admitted quietly. Specter gave a careful nod in reply and sighed as she tried to calm herself down, as much as it did freak her out this was somewhat of a normal occurrence. Though it seemed to be increasingly more frequent for him to call the brunette, she just wished most of the times he would let her come comfort him in person.

The brunette figured the reason Aeterno probably never wanted her to come was because he didn’t want the brunette to see him in the condition he was in. She carefully settled herself down on the couch one again, “Can we just agree next time this happens I can actually come see you” Specter mumbled as she lied down staring at the ceiling, “I don’t like not being able to comfort you in real life, I feel so useless on the other side of a phone” She mumbled as she scrunched up her nose with a small sigh.

A shaky sigh sounded on the other side of the phone, “Yeah… okay” Aeterno replied, a small shaky exhale could be heard over the line. “Why do you care so much about a hopeless case like me?” at these words the brunette could feel her heartbreak, she bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut to keep tears from forming in her eyes. If she had been there she would have already scooped him up into her embrace and probably broken down with him, but she wasn’t and right now she needed to be strong for him.

The brunette exhaled as she opened her eyes staring at the ceiling, “I-i’m sorry Specter, I didn’t mean to… This is what I’m talking about, all I do is drive people away, why do you even bother? I’m just going to run you off eventually too… I don’t want to be alone Specter” His voice was shifting into more of a whimper, and she could hear his voice start to shake as if he was still holding back from crying. The brunette took in a sharp breath of air before she spoke up, “Richard” she replied, silence fell over the other line and it was obvious by the use of the man’s real name she was serious.

She took in a deep breath and quickly exhaled as she carefully sat up, “You don’t have to worry about being alone” She mumbled her voice shaky, “You asked why I care so much about you? Why wouldn’t I?” She continued as she carefully shifted herself to where she was sitting comfortably on the couch. “You’re funny, you’re kind, you’re smart, you’re selfless. Aeterno, I’ve known you since Sophomore year of High School. You and I have been through so much, it’s going to take a lot to get rid of me” She mused as she carefully leaned her head against her hand, “You’re not a hopeless case, and if I didn’t think so I wouldn’t have stuck around all these years”

“I know my opinion doesn’t mean much, but that’s how I feel and I hope I helped somewhat” The brunette replied as she stared down into her lap waiting for a reply. On the other side all she could hear was shaky breathing starting to shift into sobbing, after a couple minutes the strained voice of Aeterno sounded over the line, “W-what did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” he questioned as his voice shook, the brunette gave a small shrug even though he couldn’t see it and cracked a smile.

“T-thank you Specter, I’m starting to feel better… C-could I ask for one more request though?” Aeterno’s voice sounded once again as he let out a sigh. Specter gave curt nod before carefully lying back down on the couch before putting the call on speaker phone. “C-could you stay on the line a little longer, just till one of us falls asleep” He mumbled the tone of his voice holding a sound of slight anguish to it.

Specter let out a small sigh, but nodded before she spoke “You know I don’t like it when you stay over night at the lab” She mumbled, “You really need to go home and get some proper sleep” Though she made it clear she didn’t like him staying in the labs for such a long time, it was his job and right now he was in the middle of making a serum for the government. Though he wouldn’t let out all the details all she knew that it was going to change humanity forever. “I know, I know. I’ll try and see if I can’t head home tomorrow and just take a break for a little bit” He mumbled before falling silent.

“Hey Specter” Aeterno quickly spoke up drawing the brunette’s attention. “Yeah?” She questioned as she started to grow curious of what he was about to request this time. “Will you always be there for me?” He questioned and it was apparent by his voice he was serious. The brunette haired woman nodded slowly, “Yes, no matter what I’ll always be there for you sweetheart, I promise”


	2. One More Time, but with Feeling

“Aeterno could you come here” A voice called drawing the young man’s attention, the white haired man carefully pulled himself away from exploring the interior of the ship they resided in. “Yes Xeto?” Aeterno questioned as he slowly sauntered into the main area of the ship seeing the ebony haired man standing there, his back was towards the immortal scientist and as usual it seemed Xeto was talking to himself. “Uh Xeto?” Aeterno piped up once again before the taller man carefully turned around and looked at the white haired scientist.

“Good, I need you to test something” Xeto stated as he carefully handed the scientist a vile of what appeared to be an almost clear looking liquid. Aeterno arched an eyebrow at the assassin a frown crossing his features, he carefully adjusted his glasses before speaking. “Uh no thank you, I’ve had my fair share of mishaps while testing unknown… things I would gladly prefer not to take this” He replied straightening up before holding out the vile for the assassin to take it. Xeto took the vile back before tossing an unknown substance in Aeterno’s face, “Xeto what the H” Aeterno hissed as he quickly wiped off his face before taking off his glasses and started cleaning up the muck. Again at this Xeto tossed the contents from the vile in Aeterno’s eyes.

“Xeto! Cut it out!” Aeterno hissed wiping his face before slipping back on his glasses, “It’s really hard not to sock you in the face especially when you keep testing my patients” He snapped glaring daggers up at the ebony haired assassin. “Hah! I’d love to see that” Snickered a voice. Aeterno froze originally thinking Xeto had made that comment, but Xeto’s lips never moved. Aeterno took a quick step away from the assassin, and for the first time he saw a figure that he hadn’t seen in a long time. A figure, long brown hair, bright blue eyes, was floating behind Xeto a small smirk resting on her features, her pale skin appearing translucent in the odd lighting, a halo hovering inches over her head.

Aeterno’s pupils dilated as he stared at the figure before his eyes flicked back towards Xeto, and then back to the figure. He took a cautious step towards the young woman before speaking, “S-Specter?” he questioned his eyes glistened with hope. “Wait… You can see me?” The brunette haired spirit questioned as she floated closer, her face barely inches front Aeterno’s. “This is what that thing did!?” Specter questioned her gaze turned back towards Xeto a shocked look crossing her face. The ebony haired assassin nodded his expression never changing from his usual stoic appearance, “Yes, the tonic I created allows Aeterno to see into the spirit realm like I can, it isn’t going to be permanent, but will last about an hour or two” He retorted as he dipped his head.

A silence filled the air as the brunette slowly turned her attention back towards the human before her a sheepish smile crossing her features, “H-hi Richard” she mused. Without warning the human quickly scooped up the spirit into a tight embrace a bright smile crossing his features. “Specter, god I missed you” he mused his voice quivering slightly as his eyes glistened with tears. The brunette chuckled lightly and gently leaned her forehead against his staring into his eyes, he could still feel the familiar warmth from her skin that he had felt years ago. Xeto cleared his throat before rolling his eyes, “I will leave you two alone… “ he mumbled slowly sauntering out of the room a frown crossing his features.

“You’ve changed” Specter finally spoke up a bright grin crossing her features as her translucent fingers carefully ran through his white hair, “You haven’t” Aeterno retorted as he looked into her bright blue eyes, it was like looking into the face of the same young woman he had seen thousands of years ago, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry Specter” He mumbled as he clenched his eyes shut, as it became clear to him he was talking to one of his deceased friends “I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to hurt anyone” he whimpered tears slowly streaming down his face. A small warm chuckle started to rise up drawing Aeterno’s attention, a warm smile crossed Specter’s features as she looked down at him.

She carefully cupped his face and wiped away the tears that were falling down his cheeks, “Do you think I’m mad?” She questioned her hands gently holding his face, “It’s not your fault Aeterno, you didn’t know any of this was going to happen” she replied her blue eyes pouring into his purple ones. “But I never wanted any of this, I never wanted everyone to die I… I just wanted all of us to be happy”

“I know, sweetheart I don’t blame you for any of this” Specter replied her nose brushing against his. “You aren’t to blame, we all would have done the same thing if we were in your shoes” she mused. Silence fell over the two as Aeterno quickly tried to recompose himself, he sniffled quietly as he clenched his eyes closed just letting the tears flow now. It had been such a long time since he had cried, and all at once he was just falling apart emotionally.

“Hey, do you remember my promise?” She questioned drawing the white haired scientist’s attention. His features slowly shifted into one of a confused look before he stared up at her. “I promised I’ll always be there for you” she mused a warm smile crossing her features as she stared into his purple eyes, “Even if you haven’t been able to see me, I’ve always been by your side” She retorted her bright gaze slowly glistening with her own tears that were starting to form. She sniffed and carefully closed her eyes before wiping away her tears, “It’s just really good to talk to you again” she sniffled tears slowly slipping from her eyes. “Man you really haven’t changed, still so emotional” Aeterno teased as his first real smile in years surfaced to his face.

“Shut up, you’re not making things any better” Specter hissed in a teasing manner as she quickly sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. The brunette stared down into Aeterno’s eyes and let out a chuckle shaking her head, “It’s been so long since I’ve heard that laugh” He mumbled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed myself” Specter mumbled, “Xeto’s not really good company” she added casting a sheepish smile towards her friend. Aeterno rolled his eyes at the mention of the assassin and grumbled something under his breath, “I feel bad that he’s the one stuck dealing with you” Aeterno sneered a small smirk crossing his features. “Oh fine then, I see how it is” Specter retorted her brows furrowing together as she crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze shifting into a glare.

“Oh Spect don’t be like that” He retorted with a content sigh, as much as he wanted this moment to last forever he knew that it couldn’t. Xeto had said this serum, or whatever it was, wasn’t permanent and would eventually wear off leaving him once again unable to see her ever again. He grit his teeth as he felt his heart drop at the thought, did he really want that though? “I… I’ll have to thank him for this later though” He mumbled his gaze dropping as he stared at his feet, even these minutes he had been with her they went by faster than anything. It was funny how the good moments rush by, but the cruel ones drag by for eternities.

“Last time we talked you requested something from me, do you mind if I request something of you?” Specter’s voice slowly rose up drawing Aeterno’s attention. He stared up into the blue eyes of the ghost he had been with for this seemingly timeless event, “What is it Specter?” He questioned as he slowly forced a smile onto his face hoping to not make her worry. “Smile more” She stated as a warm look crossed her features, “You’re still alive, you’ve been through so much, but you still deserve to be happy too” The immortal scientist grit his teeth and gulped trying to keep his content facade up as long as possible. He nodded as his smile wavered slightly, but he continued to force it as long as he could, for her.

“Much better” she mused before gently planting a kiss on his forehead, he could still feel the lingering warmth from long ago as her lips brushed against his forehead. Aeterno sighed and gently placed a hand against her cheek before leaning his forehead against her’s closing his eyes, he could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he didn’t want them to spill out. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her’s, as he parted a shaky breath escaped his throat. His eyes slowly opened, looking at the floor, he lifted his gaze his arms still wrapped protectively around an imaginary figure that had been there just moments ago. A small faint smile crossed his features as her words echoed through his mind, and the last few minutes continued to play over his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of continuation for the first chapter, I wrote it because the same friend requested another story focused around these characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome to my little One-shot corner! I'm SketchyProxy, or just Sketchy and well this is my second little 'story' I'm posting up on here, I just wanted to get a little greeting out since I forgot to do that in 'When the Day Met the Sun'. I hope you enjoy my writing and stick around to see more of it, and thank you in advance for even reading it.
> 
> This was a story I wrote last year for a friend in my Creative Writing class, it's just a short little one-shot because she really ships these two characters together and wanted a little bit of cute interactions between them. Too bad I took it and made it sad. 
> 
> These One-shots will be probably update every Wednesday since I have a lot in storage from last year to share.


End file.
